Dificeis Caminhos
by Chrno Christopher
Summary: Sassuke está morto Naruto é o culpado, como reage Naruto em uma situação dessas? como irá contar isso para Sakura?Mal sabe ele que um Anjo da guarda de lindos olhos brancos vela por ele ...Cap 3 On!
1. Chapter 1

Ainda era muito cedo, mas a jovem ninja tinha já acordado por culpa de um pesadelo "Não pode ser verdade" caminhava pelos bosques perdida em seus devaneios "Naruto não morreria, afinal ele é o Naruto-kun" deu um longo suspiro e prosseguiu sua caminhada observando algumas cerejeiras e passaros que tornavam o local uma linda paisagem 

BOOooOm

hm-olhava para os lados um pouco assustada "Já sei"

Byakugam! - As veias proxima aos seus olhos se saltaram

Não pode ser, ele voltou ahh - Voltou ao estado anterior só que "pior" totalmente desconecta do mundo

A garota escondeu sua presença e resolveu se aproximar, não era um sonho ou qualquer peça que sua mente esta lhe pregando ele realmente voltará

Ainda não era um Homem, mas tambem não era mais aquele garotinho que deixará a vila por conta de uma missão que muitos habitantes comentavam ser impossivel, e muitos até gostavam da ideia pois ele ainda era muito odiado, estava com sua habitual camisa enrolada na cintura, dava golpes que visivelmente não serviam para treino e sim para relaxar.

-Naruto fica bem sexy sem camisa, não?

-Hai! "Quem disse isso"- Virou seu olhar lentamente até ver um homem já meio velho de grandes cabelos brancos- é-é quer dizer.  
-huhu vamos lá tenho que falar com ele- Nem terminou a frase e puxou a jovem pelos braços e pulou caindo alguns metros atraz de Naruto

-Ahn- atirou uma kunai que passou raspando por Jiraya - Ora, não me assuste assim Ero-Seninn

-Ohayo Naruto

-Hmm oq é isso atraz de você, um presente pra mim? - Já estava novamente igual a criança que saiu da vila a alguns anos

-"Eu um presente para o Naruto-kun" - Hinata fikou totalmente corada

-Falava tanto de mim e acabou se tornando um pervertido tambem -.- ela é só um visita! - Saiu da frente mostrando que oq se escondia por traz dele era uma menina de cabelos agora compridos e olhos brancos mas com a mesma feição angelical de sempre

-Ahn?Seu velho pervertido, eu não sabia que era uma garota que estava com o senhor!

-O-oi Na-aruto-k-kun "Ele se esqueceu de mim snif snif"

-Ah olá Hinata oq você esta fazendo com esse velho?

-Ah eu a encontrei ob...-Hinata olhou para ele mais do que se puserá anteriormente- andando pelo bosque e a convidei para vir aqui - terminou o velho com aquela normal cara de tarado retardado sem graça de sempre

-Você sabe que eu não queria que ninguem soubesse que eu voltei não deveria te-la trazido aqui- Disse um Naruto frio o qual Hinata nunca tinha presenciado antes

-M-mas p-por que Naruto-kun?  
-Não interessa- Logo após dizer deu um salto e sumiu

-"Oq eu fiz pra ele, eu sempre o tratei com carinho pq isso?"- Ameaçou saltar atraz dele mas teve seu braço segurado- Por que?

-Naruto está muito transtornado, ele falhou com a sua promessa a sakura.

-Mas ele pode voltar a procurar o Uchiha eu sei que se ele volta-se com vida ele receberia o titulo de Saninn

-Não foi isso Sasuke não escapou.

-Então o...- foi interrompida por um Jiraya de cabeça baixa

-Nós encontramos a Sassuke e Orochimaru depois que derrotamos os principais membros da Akatsuki, eu derrotei com exito Orochimaru mais Sassuke já tinha ultrapassado os Saninns como o Naruto, e quando percebeu que eu tinha vencido.  
Ooº°ºo Flash Back on oº°ºoO

-Droga este velho morreu!-Disse Sassuke - Bom vou matar este velho antes que ele se torne um estorvo para mim!

Apos dizer isso se lança correndo em direção a Jiraya

-Nãoo!- Naruto corre em uma velocidade absurda

-Y-yondaime - Resmunga Jiraya impressionado com a velocidade do garoto

-Rasengan!- O Rasengan se choca com o chidori que o Sassuke havia preparado para matar Jiraya

-Até onde?até onde você vai chegar Naruto!

Algumas lagrimas rolaram pelo seu rosto e enfim teve a grande explosão devido ao grande choque de energia, Naruto permanecia em pé com as lagrimas ainda nos olhos

-Nãão! -Caiu de joelhos e permaneceu ali chorando.

-Não foi sua culpa Naruto, ele não era mais o Sassuke que você conhecia

-Saia daqui - Acerta um soco lento o suficiente para Jiraya cruzar os braços frente ao seu corpo para se defender, mas forte o suficiente para fazer com que Jiraya se afastasse

OoºoO Flash Back off OoºoO

-Então foi isso desde então eu o fiz retornar a Konoha mas ele se recusa a enfrentar tanto a Sakura quanto ao fato de ter matado seu melhor amigo

Hinata se colocava triste e ao mesmo tempo assustada com o ocorrido - Mas oq o senhor vai fazer agora?

-Quando eu fui agradecer a Naruto pelo que fez por mim ele disse que ele não tinha escolha - Jiraya apresentava uma face estranha meio melancolica mas parecia feliz

OoºoO Mini Flash back on OoºoO

-E-eu não tive mãe, mas agora que tenho dois pais não deixarei que nada tire vocês de mim - Disse se referindo a Jiraya que estava a sua frente e a Iruka

-Naruto - Abraça Naruto com força

-Apenas me prometa que não contará a ninguem que eu voltei, deixe eu decidir o momento por favor

-Está bem.

OoºoO Mini Flash Back off OoºoO

-Mas você tem a liberdade de contar se quiser

-Não, eu quero falar com ele primeiro, Sakura se põe a chorar quando alguem toca no nome de um dos seus dois companheiros de equipe, ele tem que saber que muitas pessoas sofrem com a ausência dele, e Jiraya-Sama

- Oq?

-Tsunade está muito abatida tambem, você é um dos poucos amigos realmente proximos dela ela preciza do senhor...

-Tsunade - Se colocou meio triste novamente - Amanhã falamos com ele, tudo bem para você?

-H-hai

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: é **Naruto não me pertence**

Legenda:

-Blábláblá - fala do persongem

-" bláblá" - Pensamento do personagem

-"_blábláblá"_- Lembrança de algo dito por alguem

Cap 2

Amanhã falamos com ele, tudo bem para você?

-H-hai

-"Melhor eu voltar para casa logo antes que o meu pai mande o Neji a minha procura"

-Ja ne Jiraya-sama

-Ja ne Hinata

A garota tomou o caminho para retornar a sua casa, e foi ao encontro de seu time, o dia todo esteve calada mas isso não dispertou muita a atenção das pessoas já acostumadas a isso, o dia passou sem muitos acontecimentos, ou pelo menos a maioria das coisas que aconteciam passavam desapercebidas por ela que estava muito desatenta

-Hinata, tudo certo com você -Perguntou Kiba -Você parece preocupada com alguma coisa, está muito desatenta

-Au au -disse akamaru apoiando o seu dono

-A-a não é nada Kiba-kun só estou com um pouco de dor de cabeça -Resposta que convenceu o garoto

-Hm, então pode ir, eu e o Shino damos conta do resto da missão

-Hai - Sempre frio e seco Shino

-Muito obrigada a vocês dois "Estou um pouco confusa axo melhor mesmo ir para casa e descansar um pouco"

Foi em direção a sua casa, passando pela academia ninja lugar que lhe trazia varias recordações

-"Sempre o chamavam de idiota, agora me pergunto qual daqueles que o agrediam tanto mentalmente teria coragem de enfrenta-lo"

-Sempre o chamavam de idiota -A bela menina de cabelo rosa tomou ar e voltou a falar -Qual deles agora seria capaz de enfrenta-lo agora?

-Ahn? Sakura -Disse Hinata um pouco assustada, estava mesmo muito distraida nesse dia- aham...

-As pessoas na cidade estão dizendo que ele não vai voltar, algumas até falam isso sorrindo, ele vai voltar,não vai?

-Claro, Ele não esqueceria Konoha tão facilmente -Deu uma breve pausa e logo retomou o dialogo -Qual foi a ultima noticia sobre a missão dele?"Sera que já descobriram que ela acabou"

-Nada a unica coisa encontrada a respeito depois da saida de Naruto foi o corpo de Kisame com um buraco no peito e danos internos pelo resto inteiro do corpo, certeza que só o rasengam poderia ter feito aquilo, mas isso já faz muito tempo- Sakura apresentava uma tristeza morbida

-Mas agora só nos resta esperar e acreditar nele

-Hai

-Ja ne Sakura, acredite nele

-Obrigado, tchau Hinata

Sakura permaneceu no local, sentada naquela balança olhando para algum ponto desconhecido a sua frente totalmente perdida em suas memorias

-"Ele costumava vir aqui quando se sentia mal, apesar de tudo ele nunca foi um ninja de falhas, o problema é que sempre exigiu de mais dele, sempre se culpava por coisas que ele não poderia ter evitado"

Ela se dirigiu ao local onde eles haviam se tornado genins, uma caminhada em passos lentos sem dar muita atenção as coisas e as pessoas a sua volta, chegando la um vulto sobre o tronco central, aquele onde Naruto foi amarrado.

-Kakashi sensei?

-hu... yo, oq a traz aqui Sakura?

-Minhas lembranças me trouxeram aqui, e você oq faz nesse lugar?

-Estou aqui pela mesma razão... Sinto falta dele tambem

-Dele?o Naruto?e o Sasuke?

-Desculpe por te dizer isso, mas mesmo que o Naruto o traga de volta eu não o aceitarei, ele fez sua escolha errada, nada é pior do que vender sua alma por poder, e teve a oportunidade de voltar atraz a muito tempo...

O silencio era conveniente para os dois Kakashi foi ao memorial e ficou observando-o por algum tempo, enquanto Sakura se sentava a direita do tronco central como fizera a 4 anos atraz

-É eu menti para ele, disse que seria a unica vez que daria comida na boca para ele

-É Sakura você ainda tinha um carater um tanto superficial naquela epoca e...- Parou de falar ao reparar que a garota chorava

-Ele vai voltar bem? e se tiver se ferido grave -Sentiu a mão do seu sensei pousar sobre seu ombro

-Se ele voltar ferido a ultima coisa que ele vai querer ver é você chorando desse geito

Sakura limpa os olhos varrendo as lagrimas de seu rosto -O senhor tem razão

Ficaram mais um tempo a encarar o céu daquela noite até que Sakura decidiu retornar a sua casa, deixando Kakashi ainda lá preso em seus pensamentos sobre seu passado e seu presente

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A noite parecia eterna, qualquer ponto mais iluminado no quarto chava a atenção da ninja, era difícil dormir uma sensação estranha a pairava como se algo fosse acontecer.

Sua mente a lançou a sua conversa com Hinata, seus sentimentos estavam completamente confusos

-"Naruto... admiro ele, gosto dele, me preocupo muito com ele, sinto saudades...e Sassuke" agora lembrava do que Kakashi a disse :_Mesmo que o Naruto o traga de volta eu não o aceitarei, ele fez sua escolha errada... e teve a oportunidade de voltar atraz a muito tempo..." _desviou o olhar para um ponto iluminado na sua comoda onde estava a foto de sua equipe

-"Lindo e sempre com esse sorrizo" olhou para o teto, agora estava mais confusa ainda, pensará aquilo olhando para o Naruto, ela se vira e afunda a cabeça em seu travesseiro tentando abandonar esses pensamentos, finalmente pegando no sono

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sakura não era a unica sem sono, Hinata tambem não conseguia dormir

-"Amanhã vou encontra-lo, mas mal sei oq dizer"

Ela sai de seu quarto e senta nos degraus da escada e fica um tempo a admirar o céu estrelado e a fina lua crescente que tinha seu resplendor no céu extremamente negro que sua cidade proporcionava, ela pensava em algo, estava confusa? bem...

-"Eu, Naruto, Sakura, Naruto,Sakura,Eu,Naruto deprimido, Eu confusa, Sakura? Ahhh!"

Não conseguia mais ficar ali pensando,

-"Não adianta eu ficar aqui pensando, eu nem sei direito o quão grave foi aquilo para ele, é melhor eu deixar acontecer, ficar aqui pensando só vai me deixar mais confusa ainda"

Foi a seu quarto e ficou lá por uma ou duas horas de olhos fechados até finalmente adormecer

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Era uma tipica manhã de outono, bem contraria a noite passada, o céu estava coberto por nuvens cinzas, Sakura ainda dormia pois a noite de ontem foi realmente longa para ela, Hinata tambem não tinha dormido muito, acordará cedo de mais, estava muito ansiosa foi ao banheiro tomou um banho demoradoe saiu de casa avisando que iria passear pelo bosque e que voltaria mais tarde, foi em direção ao local onde tinha se encontrado com os dois

-"Naruto-kun"

-Ah você chegou Hinata

-hn, desculpa, eu pensei que você chegaria mais tarde

-É sou eu que estou um pouco adiantado hehe, estava meio entediado e resolvi esperar você aqui

Ela o fitou e apenas fez que sim com a cabeça

-Bem, vamos

Dito isso ele desceu da arvore onde se encontrava sentado e iniciou uma caminhada

-Vamos devagar, ainda é cedo, e tambem vai ajudar a aliviar um pouco essa sua tensão

-Hai

Caminharam por aproximadamente meia hora até que avistaram Naruto sentado no centro do lago, o lago não era muito grande, caminharam até ele

-O que vocês querem?já disse que não quero visitas

**TbC...**

**o/**

**Vlw a Review **

Desculpa a demora, bom escola, prova toda quinta e terça, dor de cabeça, computador fudido, e bloqueio de criatividade me atrapalharam, no meio tempo escrevi um Ino-Shika e algumas tentativas de continuação que ficaram piores que essa O.o

Bom prox cap, o desenrolar da conversa

_**-"Essa é a primeira vez que o veja tão fragil" - pensou Hinata ao ver Naruto falar**_

_**-"Ele que sempre foi tão determinado, mas deve ser duro, agora nem toda sua força de vontade e persistencia poderão fazer algo" -Pensava Jiraya do seu pupilo**_

Esse só um dialogo que já esta na minha mente, o **cap 3 tá em branco **ainda, mas espero faze-lo o mais breve possivel

E denovo vlw os reviews e perdão os erros de português e os vicios de linguagem

Leiam curtam se quiser reclamar reclamem!

Agora to em duvida faço um NaruxHina ou um SakuxNaru

Pow vi uma foto SakuxNaru muito massa!

Realmente fodastica, pelo menos no meu ponto de vista

Bom deixem opiniões ai

Pode acontecer de a maioria das reviews pedia SakuxNaru e eu escrever NaruxHina, mas eu vou considerar oq voces falarem ai ;p

Já chega falei de mais

Ja ne /


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: é **Naruto não me pertence**

**Legenda:**

**-Blábláblá - fala do persongem**

**-" bláblá" - Pensamento do personagem**

**-"blábláblá"- Lembrança de algo dito por alguem**

**Cap 3**

-O que vocês querem?já disse que não quero visitas

-Mas Naruto você tem que voltar, as pessoas na vil... -Foi interrompido por um Naruto melancolico

-Vocês não entendem, nunca vão entender

- ...

-Eu não posso voltar, eu fui um covarde um ridiculo covarde, ele é o meu melhor amigo! kuso! -O desespero era visivel em seu olhar

-"Por que ele se culpa tanto assim?"- Tentava axar uma resposta, mas ele já sabia o por que

-É tudo minha culpa minha culpa! Eu não passo de um idiota! -Levou as mãos a cabeça e fitou o lago em baixo de sí se perdendo por um momento naquela imensidão aparentemente vazia

-"..." -Hinata o observa estática sem entender sem o reconhecer

-Eu poderia ter tentado outra coisa, ter tentado segura-lo ou tirar o Jiraya do caminho, ou ter apenas me metido na frente, mas eu fui fraco, mesmo com tanto poder eu fui fraco e covarde -Era uma tristeza morbida, suas palavras carregavam um peso que faziam parecer que ele estava a um passo da morte, totalmente inconformado, não era poossivel descrever a cena sendo Naruto aquele garoto forte, que lutava até o fim, totalmente arrasado, uma tristeza mesclada ao desespero que o deixava muito estranho como se estivesse a ponto de enlouquecer

Naruto volta a fitar o lago escuro abaixo de sí, Jiraya e Hinata observando-o pelas costas, seus olhos demonstravam lagrimas e já estavam bem avermelhados, talvez por não ter dormido novamente

-"Essa é a primeira vez que o vejo tão fragil" -Pensou Hinata ao ver Naruto falar

-"Ele que sempre foi tão determinado, mas deve ser duro, agora nem toda sua força de vontade e persistencia poderão fazer algo" -Pensava Jiraya de seu pupilo

-Naruto você fez tudo que pode -Disse Hinata não suportando ve-lo naquele estado deploravel em que se encontrava

-Eu fiz tudo? como você sabe disso sua idiota! você não estava lá, você não o viu morrer na minha frente e pelas minhas mãos, é tudo minha culpa! eu matei o meu melhor amigo! mas que droga! não finja que entende isso! você nunca vai entender, eu não preciso do seu consolo!

-" Na... na ... naruto..."

-_"Você não é perfeito. Quando você erra, você ganha força desse erro. Eu acho que isso é a verdadeira força"_ -Lembrando das palavras ditas pela Hinata pouco antes das finais do exame chunnin -"Eu acreditei nisso, fui persistente, fiz o possivel e nunca desisti mas agora? nada disso faz sentido! esse erro não pode ser superado! nem contornado, Kuso!"

Ele virou e fitou Hinata que se assustou com a forma rude com que foi tratada estava estava com os olhos tremulos, a os dedos nos labios, seu olhar tinha tristeza e medo.

Isso o fez sentir péssimo virou o rosto para fitar o lago novamente, não conseguia ve-la tão mal, e ainda mais por sua culpa, isso o fez se sentir ainda pior, como se fosse atravessado no coração, como se a ferida só crescesse, não podia mais conter suas lagrimas que agora respingavam no lago -"Por que eu? Sempre eu?Sempre comigo?" -Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por algo quente abraçando-o pelas costas

-Na...naruto -Disse Hinata em um tom de voz quase impercepitivel

Aquilo o assustou um pouco, o amoleceu um pouco, mas a tristeza e a dor ainda estavam cravadas fundo em seu coração, se sentiu confortado, mas logo veio a sensação de culpa por deixa-la assim novamente, não entendia por que deveria voltar, para fazer mais pessoas sofrerem?

Ele se levanta, fazendo com que o abraço se desfaça e ainda olhando para frente

-Po... por .. fa ... por favor -Disse A menina arrancando força do fundo de seu coração

Ele não queria, mas não podia negar ao pedido dela -Amanhã estarei lá - Após falar, simplesmente sumiu da vista deles em uma velocidade impressionante

Ficaram um momento em silencio, Hinata ainda abalada com o acontecido e Jiraya preso em seus pensamentos, até que Jiraya se pronuncia

-Finalmente ele percebeu que há pessoas que precizam dele na vila -Disse Jiraya

- ...

-Vamos axo melhor você ir foi um dia estressante, você preciza de um pouco de descanso e paz para colocar a cabeça em ordem

Novamente se dirigiu a cidade, só que dessa vez com a companhia de Jiraya

-O senhor vai voltar antes dele?

-Sim, axo melhor voltar, conversar com a Tsunade e tornar as coisas mas faceis para quando ele chegar, ele já está sofrendo de mais

-"Ele estava acabado, nunca imaginei que ele ficaria assim um dia, devo contar aos outros que ele vai voltar?"

-Hinata

-hm...

-Não diga nada a ninguem sobre a volta dele, axo melhor assim

-Uhum

-E não o culpe pelo que ele te disse hoje, ele esta muito abalado, ele nunca iria querer te magoar

Oq Jiraya disse veio em um bom momento já que ela se questionava se tinha feito mal em vir, se ele não gostava dela ou alguma coisa do genero -Uhum, deve estar sendo muito dificil para ele, lutou tanto para trazer o amigo de volta e foi obrigado a fazer aquilo

-Ele não entende, o Sassuke já tinha sido engolido pelo mal, o odio e o desejo de vingança deixaram ele vulneravel ao mal no selamento

-Ele era seu melhor amigo, ele tinha esperanças, não adianta nada falar isso a ele, infelizmente -Aquele infelizmente soou tão triste, era horrivel se sentir impotente vendo ele assim

-É eu consigo entender ele, demorei muito para aceitar o caminho que o orochimaru tomou, mas eu tive mais tempo para isso, ele não e ainda é muito jovem

Hinata o fitou -"Como eles são parecidos, até no destino que a vida reservou para os dois"

-Obrigada por vir, se não estivesse aqui ele não iria querer voltar, ele percebeu que há pessoas na vila que gostam dele e sentem sua falta

oº°ºoOoº°ºoOoº°ºoOoº°ºoOoº°ºoOoº°ºoOoº°ºoOoº°ºoOoº°ºoOoº°ºoOoº°ºoOoº°ºoOoº°ºoOoº°ºoOoº°ºoOoº°ºoOoº°ºoOoº°ºoOoº°ºoOoº°ºoOoº°ºoOoº°ºoOoº°ºoOoº°ºoOoº°ºoO

Ele se encontrava no bosque, as folhas marrons pelo outono balançavam com a suave brisa, o ambiente transmitia tranquilidade e silencio, só quebrado pelos passaros que uma vez ou outra passavam em uma dança nos céus, por um momento sua conciencia o permitiu esquecer o ocorrido

Apenas fitava a paisagem enquanto algumas imagens apareciam em sua mente -"Iruka-sensei, Velhote(Sandaime), Kakashi-sensei, Shikamaru, Gaara, Kiba, Neji, Chouji, Ino, Lee, Shino, Tenten" Hinata, Sakura... - As duas garotas sempre presentes em sua vida, o apoiando quando estava mal, acreditando nele...

Mas a sensação de paz logo se foi -"Sussuke..." -As lagrimas voltavam a vazar pelos seus olhos azuis -"Me perdoe, por favor! como eu queria voltar a traz, nós sempre brigavamos, mas no fundo queriamos um o bem do outro"

O céu cinza estava muito cativante hoje, e o manteve ali a o observa-lo por um longo periodo de tempo

oº°ºoOoº°ºoOoº°ºoOoº°ºoOoº°ºoOoº°ºoOoº°ºoOoº°ºoOoº°ºoOoº°ºoOoº°ºoOoº°ºoOoº°ºoOoº°ºoOoº°ºoOoº°ºoOoº°ºoOoº°ºoOoº°ºoOoº°ºoOoº°ºoOoº°ºoOoº°ºoOoº°ºoOoº°ºoO

-Minha vinda tambem é segredo

-Tudo bem -Disse Hinata

-Ja ne, vou procurar Tsunade -Dito isso se separaram na entrada da vila

-E vocês dois, ouviram oq eu disse, não desespeitem o sennin Jiraya! -Disse Jiraya para os dois ninjas que estavam guardando a entrada da vila

-Sim, senhor! -Disseram em unissono batendo continencia

-"Se a Tsunade está mesmo preocupada como a Hinata disse ele não deve estar no trabalho, hum..." -Faz uma pequena pausa pensando -"Já sei, ela deve estar em algum bar que fique um pouco afastado do centro de Konoha"

Ele vai até um bar meio isolado da vila, e bem ele tinha razão, lá estava Tsunade sentada com uma garrafa de sake e um copo a sua frente, parecia dispersa, em outro mundo, enquanto fitava seu copo meio cheio, Jiraya se aproxima

-Tsunade-hime

Ela olha pro copo como se estivesse perguntando algo para ele -"Mas eu comecei a beber agora, e eu não costumo ouvir coisas quando bebo" -Fitava o copo em duvida

-Err como vai Tsunade -Disse Jiraya em quanto se dirigia a um lugar na mesa

Olhou para ele, e ficou um tempo em choque até que resolveu se pronunciar -Jiraya? O Naruto, cade ele, está tudo bem com ele? Como foi a missão? e o Sassuke? e você está ferido?... -Continuou fazendo milhões de perguntas

Jiraya apenas ignorou chamou a garçonete pediu uma garrafa de sake e depois passou um cantada ridicula nela que apenas sorriu e disse que já traria o pedido

-Hum, bom deixa eu ver por onde começar, eu estou bem, e o Naruto... -Fez uma breve pausa, mas antes de voltar a falar foi cortado

-O Naruto oq aconteceu com o Naruto?

A garçonete chegou com o pedido, recebeu mais uma cantada cafona disse que o Jiraya era um velho engraçadinho e se foi, Jiraya pegou a garrafa de sake e encheu o seu copo e o de Tsunade

-Calma, ele não está ferido

-uff -Suspirou em alivio Tsunade

-Mas não está tudo tão bem com ele, pra falar a verdade axo que ele está muito mal

-Nani? -Tsunade o olhava meio como se fosse extrair a resposta pelos seus olhos

-Bem, alguns imprevistos aconteceram durante a missão e logo após derrotarmos o lifer da Akatsuki e 2 subordinados dele nos encontramos com Orochimaru e Sassuke, e ...- Jiraya relata o que aconteceu, a morte de sassuke orochimaru e etc...

Tsunade ameaça se levantar

-Ele não está em Konoha

-Ahn? oq você quer dizer?

-Ele está muito triste, e se sente culpado, mas convenci ele a voltar até amanhã para a cidade

Ela se senta novamente, e Jiraya volta a encher o copo dela de sake, ela fita os olhos de Jiraya

-E você como está?

-Foi difícil para mim tambem, mas eu já não sou um garoto, e tambem tive mais tempo para perceber que o orochimaru não tinha mais volta, mas mesmo assim, quando eu o vi morto, muitas lembranças de nossa juventude vieram a minha mente, por que a vida tem que ser tão complicada para mim, e ainda mais para ele

-Ele é forte, vai conseguir superar isso... -E ficaram ali a conversar algumas trivalidades

Ooº°ºoOoº°ºoOoº°ºoOoº°ºoOoº°ºoOoº°ºoOoº°ºoOoº°ºoOoº°ºoOoº°ºoOoº°ºoOoº°ºoOoº°ºoOoº°ºoOoº°ºoOoº°ºoOoº°ºoOoº°ºoOoº°ºoOoº°ºoOoº°ºoOoº°ºoOoº°ºoO

Hinata estava inquieta, não estava como ontem, pois já sabia que ele iria voltar, mas ficar ali esperando estava a deixando impaciente

-"Hmm.. hnn... AhhhHHH!"

Nem hoje e nem amanhã teria treino ou missão com a equipe, já que Kurenai saiu em missão com Kiba

-Naruto...

Com o pensamento no loiro a Ninja resolve ir arrumar a sua casa, já que ele voltaria amanhã, não seria má ideia e para ela não seria ruim ficar um tempo perto das coisas dele

-"Certo"

Se dirige ao apartamento dele que como esperava ele havia esquecido de trancar a porta, abriu olhou tudo em volta, algumas roupas jogadas pelo chão e graças a Deus nenhum resto de comida, até por que ele já tinha saido há alguns meses como os restos de comida estariam agora

-Hum vou arrumar tudo aqui para quando ele chegar

Começou com as roupas, que apesar de tudo não eram muitas, o apartamento dele estava bem mais limpo do que ela imaginava, após arrumar a roupa viu que o resto estava em ordem, só um pouco empoeirado, então pegou um pano e foi tirando o pó das coisas, mas logo parou e ficou a observar algumas fotos que estavam em cima de uma estante

Da equipe Ele com o Jiraya Tsunade Ton-ton Shizune e ele Sakura mostrando a lingua Ele sorrindo e falando alguma coisa, Shikamaru sentado olhando pro céu, Chouji comendo, Neji olhando pro lado com um ar sério, Lee fazendo uma Nice Guy Pose para a foto, Tenten sorrindo, Ino reclamando algo com Shikamaru, e a Hinata com um sorrizo timido sentada ao lado do Naruto olhando para ele A Hinata sorrindo e mexendo em algumas flores

-"A foto que o Kiba tirou, e ele roubou" -Um sorrizo brotou no canto da boca dela

O tempo passou rapido, já havia escurecido, ela tinha gasto uma boa parte da tarde olhando aquelas fotos

-"É melhor eu voltar"

E assim fez, se dirigiu para casa, o apartamento não foi tão dificil de se arrumar, mas o dia em sí hoje foi muito cansativo, e ela conseguiu dormir facilmente

Ooº°ºoOoº°ºoOoº°ºoOoº°ºoOoº°ºoOoº°ºoOoº°ºoOoº°ºoOoº°ºoOoº°ºoOoº°ºoOoº°ºoOoº°ºoOoº°ºoOoº°ºoOoº°ºoOoº°ºoOoº°ºoOoº°ºoOoº°ºoOoº°ºoOoº°ºoOoº°ºoO

Naruto estava entrando em seu apartamento, pois resolveu dormir ali, mas não avisou ninguem, entrou as escondidas na vila, estava tudo estranhamente limpo, ligou as luzes e foi se sentar, quando percebeu que as fotos na estante estavam arrumadas, pegou a foto da Sakura e a fitou por algum tempo

-"Eu queria trazer ele, droga, como eu vou dizer isso a ela, como? como vou contar isso para ela e para o Kakashi,Kuso!"

Ficou ali no sofa até se render ao sono de algumas noites sem dormir, e acabou dormindo no sofá mesmo...

**TBC...**

**Vlw as reviewssssss Agradeço as 5 mandadas, ;)**

Bom pq a sakura não aparece nesse cap?  
Bom, não aconteceu nada de tão diferente no dia dela, se eu fosse colocar algo seria uma repetição de ontem, então nem coloquei nada, mas ela ainda é parte importante na fic!

Hum

Queria uma opinião

-"Acho que estava certo quando me disse pra esquecer, deixar meus pensamentos irem pra longe de você ,sem mais ilusões e noites sem dormir, sem mais decepções nem corações a se partir! mas me deixe em paz, não votle a noite em mais um sonho eu não quero acordar e sentir que falta em mim o que te deixei levar"- Olhou pela varanda a noite estava estrelada mas com nuvens, coisa atipica em sua vila -"Oq eu estou pensando? ele nunca me disse pra esquece-lo, sou eu que sempre fico pensando nisso"

Pronto Isso acima parece um pensamento da Temari? Quero fazer uma ShikaxTema mas nunca acerto, fica legal esse começo

Hum bom por hoje é só pessoal

Obrigado a todos que acompanham ou começaram a acompanhar a fic

Ja ne/


End file.
